Only Family Can Be Trusted
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: After Michael Burnham is injured in the Learning Center attack, her foster mother decides to recruit some extra help for the investigation.


**OFCBT**

* * *

 **Only Family Can be Trusted**

 _A/N: I've been watching Star Trek Discovery and this little plunny was just begging to be written, probably not set in the future of the main "Legacy of the Dark Knight" Timeline, but might be part of the same "multiverse".  
_  
 ******  
Oratt Clinic,  
Shi'Kahr,  
Shi'Kahr District,  
Vulcan**

"Where is Michael Burnham?" Amanda demanded of the receptionist, only seconds after the haze of the transporter had faded.

"Paediatric Ward, Level 2, Room 5," replied the young man, with the subtle frown that she had come to expect from someone she had annoyed with her 'human emotionalism'.

Ordinarily, she was always careful to avoid offending her husband's people – who despite their _claims_ of unemotionality could be surprisingly prickly about many things - but right now she was too worried about their foster daughter to care.

Moments later, she was next to Michael's bed upstairs. The young girl had some cuts and scrapes, but seemed in remarkable shape considering, in fact she was no doctor, but if Michael had been at the centre of the attack – which was what she'd been told – then she should be in _much_ worse shape. When Sarek joined her at the bedside, Amanda looked at him, quickly noted that _he_ looked like he'd been through the ringer himself. "Husband, are you well?"

"I am somewhat fatigued," Sarek admitted. "It was necessary to use a mind-meld to heal her injuries. I was not unaffected by the experience."

Amanda frowned, "Wasn't that dangerous?"

"It has been somewhat successful in the past," Sarek assured her. "As her guardian, it was logical that that I take any steps available to me to insure her survival."

Amanda didn't find that reassuring, "Husband?!"

Sarek was saved from having to respond further when a second man, a young man that didn't look old enough to have had his first _pon farr_ , joined them at the bedside. "Ambassador?"

"Investigator, allow me to present she who is my wife," confirmed Sarek. "Amanda, this is Investigator Satok of the V'Shar, he will be handling the investigation into the attack on the Learning Center."

"Investigator."

"Lady Amanda."

"Do you have any theories as to the culprits? Are you liasing with the FSA and SCIS?"

"As it was an attack on a Vulcan facility on Vulcan soil, we believe it is an internal matter within V'Shar jurisdiction."

"Even though Michael may have been a target?"

"My investigation is in its early stages," Satok admitted. "However, as currently available evidence suggests that elements on Vulcan were responsible for the bombing, involving others would be illogical and inappropriate."

Amanda unsurprised, but also unhappy, with that response. Major crime was rare in the Federation, but not unheard of, particularly in outer colonies, so some _Starfleet_ officers had the experience for this sort of case, but Vulcan hadn't an 'incident' of this magnitude since the Embassy Bombing of 2154, which had been solved by the crew of a United Earth starship, so even their most experienced investigators – which Satok _wasn't_ – would be out of their depth.

Amanda was about to challenge Satok's decision, but the arrival of the medical team and a pleading look from his husband persuaded her to stay silent. _I have a better idea anyway._

 __She stayed long enough extract assurances from the healers that neither Michael or her husband where in any danger, then left the clinic and transported back to her home.

"Computer," said Amanda as she exited the transporter alcove.

" _Working…_ " confirmed the computer as she crossed the entry hall and headed towards the study.

"Open subspace channel 440DC38," she ordered as the study doors slid open and she entered.

" _That channel is restricted._ "

Amanda slid into the desk chair and faced the flatscreen built into it. "Voiceprint authorize, Amanda Grayson 1001."

" _Confirmed._ "

"Route call to the flatscreen."

" _Acknowledged._ "

Seconds later, a man's face appeared on the monitor. " _Amy, what's wrong_?"

"Tommy, someone set off a bomb at the Learning Center this morning." Amanda replied. "Michael was there."

The man, who strongly resembled her, was visibly disturbed by this. " _Is she all right_?"

Amanda almost shook her head before turning it into a nod. "According to the healers, she will be. But she was dead for several minutes, and if not for my husband's use of a mind meld to heal her injuries she would have stayed that way."

" _Well, I'm glad she'll be okay, what about Sarek_?"

"Apparently, there may be some 'after-effects', but he appears to be fine," Amanda replied. "The reason I'm calling is that I want whoever did this to _pay_ and the V'Shar don't have the experience to handle this."

" _And I suppose they're claiming 'internal matters' to keep the FSA or SCIS out of it_?"

"Investigator Satok used those exact words."

" _Vulcans are nothing if not consistent_ ," agreed Tommy. " _Would you like me to put someone on it_?"

"It would make me fell a lot better."

" _It might take a day or two, but I'll find someone,_ " Tommy assured her. " _Take care of my niece and nephew._ "

"I will," Amanda replied.

" _Give my best to Sarek,_ " said Tommy. " _Clocktower out._ "

Her brother's face disappeared from the screen, and was briefly replaced by the silhouette of a stylized bat before fading into the usual holding screen.

 _Sometimes,_ Amanda mused. _Only family can be trusted._

* * *

 _A/N: The Federation Security Agency (FSA) is the civilian/federal law enforcement organisation of the United Federation of Planets and is primarily analogous to a hybrid of the American FBI and Secret Service, SCIS (also known as Starfleet Security) is the uniformed department within Starfleet responsible for physical security, force protection and criminal investigations at fleet level, supplementing the embarked security personnel of starships and local commands._

 _Amanda Grayson's comm frequency code "440DC38" refers to_ Detective Comics vol 1 #38 _(published April 1940), which included the first appearance of Richard John Grayson, the original Robin, and (at least in this fic) Amanda's ancestor.  
_


End file.
